Life Lessons Learned
by NightlyRayne
Summary: "Do not attempt to try ANY of the actions depicted... YOU WILL DIE!" . .. ... Yeah, I should of listened.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It is said to live life to the fullest. To regret nothing along the journey we humans call life. And I did just that. I stole, I vandalized, I hi-jacked cars, _played_ with the most poisonous animals known to man, jumped off of buildings, fought with criminals. Many people, (psychologists included) never figured out why and how my personality changed from the sweet little girl who was quiet and polite; to the daring, vulgar teenager I came to be. Some concluded that my transformation was just a stage that would pass overtime as I got older. Others concluded that since most knew of my parents, they thought I wanted attention, apparently I craved it, is what the tabloids read. But of course no one knew the main reason I've done all those acts, not even the psychologists my parents took me to. Of course they've tried everything under the sun to get me to open up and talk about "my feelings". To say what's on my mind, but honestly? How much do you think they really care about my feelings? To ease my mind from the supposed pain I must be going through. Their words not mine. They don't, all they see, when they see me, is a paycheck, one that pays very well. Of course they don't care, none of them really do, do they?

In a sense, the tabloids are right; I do crave attention, but not the attention they are referring to. I crave the attention any child wants, needs, that of their parents. My father was a renowned doctor, known for his skill. My mother was a successful lawyer, known for her famous cases. Her skill in making the innocent look guilty and the guilty get off scotch free. And then there was me. The daughter of the famous duo, who have put high expectations on. They expected me to be a prodigy in a sense. Expected me to be the obedient child, to be meek, to be polite, to be that of any high class child was supposed to act. I obeyed their wishes at first, excelling in every class that they put me through, from learning different languages, to getting a black belt in karate. But as I grew older, I realized that by putting me through so many classes it wasn't to make me more knowledgeable than the rest of my peers. No, it was to get me out of their hair. And once I realized that, well, I did everything I could to get a spark of attention from them, rather it is a look, a nod, anything would appease me. But all I got was; "not now Scarlett, I'm busy."

And so that's when my transformation happened. It started off small, with giving up on the classes, disobeying them at every turn, being impolite to those who came and went. But I didn't get one response, not one. So I upped my game a little, I started vandalizing and when that didn't work, I ended up stealing, from clothing to cars. I felt successful once I had gone to jail, because I knew that I would have to gain attention from them, because they had to get me out, and because it would look bad on our reputation. Alas, my smug look dropped when my nanny of 15 years came to bail me out. Throughout the drive back to our house, she lectured me on the rights and wrongs, but my attention wasn't on hers, it was on my failure at not getting the attention I wanted.

I was watching the news about a dreadful wreck when an epiphany hit me. That very night, I took one of the cars we owned and drove it into an incoming car driving on the other side of the road. Granted, I expected the pain to be brutal, so before I went I took something to help numb the pain. After the wreck, I was shipped to the nearest hospital. "The injuries were massive, it was a miracle she survived" was heard around the hospital, along with "Is she suicidal?" But all I cared about was if this act was enough to see if my parents cared, to see if they finally deliver the attention that I crave. But of course, the people I wanted the most, did not come, instead the nanny came. It's always the nanny. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

Afterwards I was in a daze, not knowing how I felt about my parents lack of affection, lack of attention, and lack of love. And so the person I am today was born. I became withdrawn, a loner in all of its rights, no friend to speak of, only followers, those who listen to and do everything I say. I was the person who lived life to the fullest not caring about the consequences.

I was nineteen when a show came on; it was called "A Thousand Ways to Die." Interested, I began watching the show, to the point where I knew the intro by heart. Because of the possibility of actually dying because of how ridiculous the deaths portrayed. I tried one of them. Of course I didn't heed the warning and I ended up dead.

I lived life to the fullest, at least I had thought at first. But in reality, my life never really began, not really, my life as Scarlett was just a stepping stool into the life I was supposed to be in.

The life of Haku Yuki's little sister.

Hello, my name is Hikari Yuki and this is my story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: BAM! I know, I know. I know exactly what you're thinking, 'why on earth are you writing a story when you haven't finished the other one. I'm stuck. Like I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to write it on paper, er type in Microsoft word haha. But I will eventually get to it, in the meantime I'm gonna write on this and another one I'm gonna try ROCK ON!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….Or Harry Potter.

Warning: Not edited

_I'm dead, _I thought as I hovered above the dark ground. And I don't mean that in a figurative sort of way; I really am literally dead.

I suppose I should feel something close to panic or despair or anything really. But at this point I really could care less. Despite what I told those utter fools, I knew what I was doing and what the repercussions were following my actions, I just didn't want to live any longer.

Yes, in a sense I did commit suicide, but also I realized that dying was also an adventure as anything else I've done in my past life and I wanted to experience it. I know dying at a young age is uncalled for, but I've done everything I've wanted to do; finish college, excel at my job, (which was a stunt woman, the look on the people who gave birth to me was priceless, once they found out), traveled the world, and learned everything there was to know about the world. Of course there were many who asked about ever wanting a husband or kids (mainly the nanny), but my response was always the same, 'I'm too young' and when that got old, 'I don't have time.' Eventually they left me alone and I thought about the reasons that was left unsaid. I'm broken. Broken to the point where I only feel is excitement and that moment rarely happens. I used to feel the rush of it when I started my job, but eventually the feeling began to wane. When I looked upon other couples I knew I couldn't give any man the emotional attachments that happens in relationships. I also knew that kids were out of the question because in order to become a nurturing parent, love is what is needed and I fear that my being isn't capable of such a thing. I'm not trying to sound callous, but seeing as how the parents that were supposed to teach me about such of emotion never did. I knew within my heart if I had a kid, I wouldn't know where to start. Also I fear that I wouldn't be able to give them enough attention, but I couldn't tell the ones that questioned me, now could I?

Something drew me out of my thought as two things happened simultaneously.

One, the dark ground lightened tremendously and

Two, I fell at amazing speeds.

I didn't scream, I didn't utter not a sound as my body went this way and that, going to its destination. Suddenly, I became immobile in front of what looked like a funeral home. My guess was correct if the sea of black was heading in the building was any indication. And not just any funeral, it looks to be mine as a matter of fact. What gave it away was the slightly tall woman with an athletic build. As I looked towards her face I noticed that her light brown hair was pulled into an elegant up do and that her blue eyes was coated in eyeshadow and mascara. Her full light pink lips were pulled down in a frown as she headed toward the door. The man beside her stood at 6'2 inches with an athletic body showing that he works out with his wife daily. He has a strong line with a sharp nose and thin lips. He has sharp grey eyes along with black hair in a buzz cut. Many people were in awe of the couple, calling them the powerful duo, but I called them mother and father.

Well I used to when I was younger, but I grew up and faced reality.

My gaze then went to a group behind them when the couple went inside. The next batch was a group of people who considered themselves my "friends". They're the ones who followed me needlessly without fail, it bothered me at first, but I eventually began to not care.

The couple and the batch of "friends" were the only people I was acquainted with. The others that came were either friends with the couple or reporters.

I observed as the last of the unknown people ambled into the funeral home. Once they disappeared, I let out a sigh and started turning around.

"You're not going to see how they react?"

I started at the voice and once I got a look at the person, I almost did a double take because the person in front of me was none other Albus Dumbledore.

"You're not real." I stated as I gazed at the imposter in front of me.

"I certainly am real Scarlett."

I slightly jolted at the sound of my given name from the lips of the Albus look alike.

I sneered as I said, "Las I checked Albus Dumbledore is a fictional character from a book."

His eyes twinkled at me, "My shape takes the form of who you feel comfortable with and it seems your conscious feels comfortable with a man you think is fictional."

My eyes narrowed, "Explain," I demanded as I crossed my arms.

His eyes began to dance in mirth as he regarded me.

"So let me ask you this," he started as he placed each hand in his robes sleeves, "do you agree that each character you've read or seen is fictional?"

"Yes."

"Then I would tell you that you are wrong."

"Explain." I demanded again as I glared at him.

"You're a demanding creature to be so young."

"Just do what I ask…..Please." I added on there, so it wouldn't sound as bad.

"It seemed like you sucked on a lemon by the way you forced out please, but since you asked, I'll fill in your request."

He cleared his throat and began again, "The world of Harry Potter, is just that, a different world, or if you prefer a different dimension. The people who made them fictional character here had somehow traveled to those worlds to get the exact description and possibly their life events."

I gave him a blank expression as I contemplated his words.

"So, you're trying to tell me that all of those authors and screenwriters nabbed their ideas from real human beings?"

He smiled at me, "precisely."

I stared at him for a good long minute.

"I don't believe you." I sated as I started to turn around.

"Of course not, I didn't expect you to." He said.

I started to float away from him.

"But where you're going, you'll have to believe me."

I suddenly stopped.

"oh yes, Ms. Scarlett, you will not be dead for much longer, in fact you will see very soon." He stated, amusement evident in his voice.

I slightly turned my head towards him. "Oh yeah? And where's that?"

"The world of Naruto."

I blinked at him a few times before I could give a reply, "where?"

He chuckled, "Come now, don't toy with me Ms. Scarlett."

I gave him a blank stare as his chuckles were dying down at my expression.

"A blonde headed kid with blue eyes and a ton of charisma? Does it ring any bells?"

I continued giving him a blank stare.

"No? Nothing? Really?" He started as he rubbed his beard. "Well, this is going to be a lot harder than I imagined."

"What is?" I questioned as he continued rubbing his beard in thought.

"Your mission."

"My what?" I asked in a bland tone.

"You know, jobs that are taken and successfully fulfilled by individuals that have a certain skill."

I rolled my eyes, "I know what it means," I started with exasperation, "what do I need to do?"

"Oh that. Well now that's easy. All you have to do is save the ones who weren't supposed to die."

I gave him a blank look.

"When Kishimoto traveled to that world several years back, he caused certain things to take place that weren't supposed to happen. In turn caused certain key players to die."

"Butterfly effect." I murmured.

"Precisely, because wasn't supposed to be there, many people died because of the ripples he caused."

"But if he's well known for his work, wouldn't it be impossible to go back in time and fix it?" I asked intrigued.

He smiled, "no, Ms. Scarlett, this is because it's a different dimension. The balance is disrupted and therefore in order to fix it, there's going to be adjustments."

"like going back in time, I presume."

"Correct, you're catching on."

I gave him an expectant gaze, "who will I be saving."

"Let's see here… You'll be saving Haku, Zabuza, Neji, Asuma, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and most importantly Itachi."

I blinked at him, "who?"

He waved his hand, "never mind, you'll find out in time."

I gave him a blank expression.

He clapped his hands together, "okay, your mission, if you should take it, is to prevent the Fourth Shinobi War."

"Shinobi? War? What is a shinobi?"

"In due time, Ms. Scarlett. Will you take it?"

"The mission?"

He only nodded.

I let out a sigh, "Sure what else am I gonna do with my free time?"

With that he gave me a wicked grin and said, "Good, because you don't have a choice."

Then my world went black.

A/N: HELLO! I know, I know this little monster is late and I'm sorry. Whenever I plan something it never goes the way I want it to, but hey what can ya do? Haha

Anyway, I'm going to try to make this story slightly angst-y so it's not gonna rainbows and sunshines. Plus, I do not condone suicide for whatever reason. I had to put it in here for it to make sense in later chapters.

Also, do y'all recognize the similarities between Naruto and Harry Potter or is it just me?


End file.
